Don't Say That You Hate Me
by BryanInazumaPro
Summary: After the game of Ramon's highschool Tenma arrive to real world in love of Fran, but Fran didn't love he. Sequel of 'Ramon's Highschool' FranTen


_**HAI! Here is the sequel of 'Ramon's Highschool?'! A TenFran one! Enjoy it! (Sorry for mistakes! I don't own Inazuma Eleven characters!)**_

* * *

**.:DON'T SAY THAT YOU HATE ME:.**

After Ramon's highschool game I came with Aoi to the real world.I don't stop thinking if Fran would like go to the cinema with me...but Fran didn't like me and it broke my heart.

"Matsukaze are you, OK? You were slepping in Social Science class and the teacher punished you." Said Zanark.

"Zanark-san... I was thinking with Fran again." I said to Zanark.

"But she didn't love you..." Replied Zanark.

"Zanark-san, she didn't say me anything and, also, she said me that she will always love me... I hope that one day she and I will be together... Meanwhile I'll do a list of 7 things that I have to do before the next soccer match next week."I said to Zanark.

"But, you have to do all the things before the week?"

"Yes, why you asked for?

"Hehehehehe... It is impossible! All our teammates know that Fran is in love with Shindou!"

All the people say the same to me... But, I love Fran, and I know that Shindou-sempai is not interested in her! My motto it's the same, Matsukaze Tenma never give up!

"Zanark-san, I think that Fran has a list like me... I have an idea!" I said to Zanark.

"What, Matsuzake?"

"I can ask to Fran if I can read her list, it's a good idea or no?"

"Matsukaze are you OK? This is a crazy thing! Is like... If you wanna comit suicide! Hehehehe!" He laugh with his deep voice.

"Ok, Zanark-san, I'm going to visit Fran every day, with a present or something like that... What do you think? It's a good idea?"

Zanark took it as a joke, but I was serious. All the week, every day, I always went to her house, but she always ignored me. Except one day. I got the impossible and I invite her to the park.

IN THE PARK :)

Fran and I were sitting on the grass. I was very near Fran, and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Tenma please keep a distance from me" Said Fran.

"OK, Fran-chan" I said her with a smile (and a silly face).

Then Fran and I were walking and I see that she was looking in other side. I though that Zanark-san was right, but I never give up! Then I ask her if she like singing, but...

"NO, I DO NOT SING WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

She cried me but I was happy and I started to sing Bokutachi no Shiro.

"Ironna omoide wo tsumikasane,

Ima, mune ni sobietatsu,

Bokutachi no shirooo..."

But Fran didn't say nothing and I stopped singing. I was ready to give a kiss to Fran but she put her hand in my lips and she stood up and she shouted to me:

"Listen, Tenunchi, I HATE YOU!"

This time I see her face expresion, she was satisfied to say this to me. I was heartbroken. She wants to leave the park and I though that she will go to Shindou's house.

With her lips she destroyed my heart in 10.000 pieces, with her teeth she destroy my life, with her mouth she destroy my soul, but... When she said that she hates me... SHE ERASE ME OF THE WORLD!

In this moment I start crying like a stupid. Fran was all for me, and when she said me that in the game... But in the real life is all different... I though that I can do nothing for an instand. But then I decided to continue because... I'll NEVER GIVE UP!

THE NEXT DAY :(

It was a rainy day, and whe were at the class. I was crying for Fran. I always cry when I think in that frase 'I HATE YOU!' It was the worse day of my life but, afortunetly, I survived the classes. But the bad thing was that Fran is the same class! And I notice that Fran has reguet that she said me in the park the other day, because ,before I turned my head and I saw that she was looking at me... With a sad expression.

WHEN SCHOOL CLASES FINISHED =(

I was walking and I saw Fran walking in the way of my house. But, unfortunaly, there were a band of rabbles and they decided to attack Fran. When I notice that I decided to help her because my love was so big and I could not stay with the closed arms.

"Hey! Let her now!" I said, nerviously.

"Tenma, help me, please!" Cried Fran, scared.

"Fran, don't worry! (Mother of God, I has never fight with that kind of people but... is Fran and she need my help!)

Then they let Fran go and now I was fighting ALONE with 8 rabbles. But,I finally won.

"Tenma, are you OK?"

"Fran, I lov...yo..." I caressed her check, softly. She was my rose... And her face was the last thing I saw. Then I faint for the hurts.

Fran took me to the hospital, but I wasn't well, 'cause it was my first battle, and I end bad...

* * *

_**If you want to now what happend with Tenma, wait for the next episode, don't lose that and be ready!**_

_**Review and no Flames! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
